A Perfect Vision
by cyandevil666
Summary: How could a vision of darkness see right through him... hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot….but I would like to own the white clad figure (dreamy look).

Genre: I don't really think this is angst, or real angst anyways, so I might be changing that part later… but really it's definitely romance and whatever falls in between.

* * *

A Perfect Vision

Chapter One: A New Name

* * *

Darkness everywhere, she could not see anything but the black abyss that was before her vision. She waved her hands in front of her face... 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream that could awake the very demons of hell penetrated the night; a scream released from the capacity of her lungs and the depths of her soul. The scream was then followed by a light so blinding that the sun would lose its brilliants in comparison. The girl passed out.

A figure clad in white alerted by the scream and flash of power came upon a forest grove. If on any set day, this little grove would have been a fit place for a picnic with some tea and bread, however all remained of the grove after the flash was an electrical static so powerful that the plants in the vicinity would turn to ashes at the light touch of a finger. The figure cringed inside as he moved towards the center of the grove to find the source: a girl, a human girl.

If this clad figure had been himself for the last few years or had missed the powerful display of power, he would have probably ignored the human there and then; he would have left the pathetic organism to die. He would have killed the human girl if this was only a few decades back. He, the Lord of the Western Lands, would have nothing to do with any human, no less his brother's wench, if it was not for the fact that he was highly curious at that moment. He would never have been like this before if it was not for the few changes in his life over the past years. But, nonetheless, he had changed, though probably not noticeable enough. Thus he picked up the passed out human girl with his remaining arm and placed her over his shoulder to return to his palace.

* * *

_She ran, but no matter where she turned, there was only that abyss of darkness. Nothing was in sight except this darkness of inky black. Soon the inky black substances crawled its way up at her feet. She tried to kick the inky substances off her, but only further help the process of the devouring. It crept up her waist, having already bounded her hands. The more she struggled the more it progressed. It was so cold against her skin. She closed her mouth to prevent an invasion into her inner body, but all was useless for it went up her nose. The feeling of being plunged into an icy lake was only child's play in comparison to what it made her feel, then so slowing the substances covered her eyes.   
_

He was sure that his ears would have been ringing for days if he was in the room upon her awakening, but just the same his ears rang from outside the hall. Luckily for him though the girl was empty of white flashes this time, or he would have been like those plants in the grove.

He entered the room instantly after the scream, on extremely high alert. The girl was hysterical, but luckily the second and third screams were not as loud for his hand were quickly covering and muffling the horrid pitch.

"Calm down." A voice entered her ears. A voice so full of patience and control underlying with coldness, that it only further freaked her out. She struggled against his hold.

"Calm down." This time there was a threatening note to the phrase. It was so cold that it sent a shiver up her spine, and left her feeling defenseless. She creased her struggles.

Eternity seemed to have passed while she panted from the previous struggle, and he still held her down. In this span of time, her mind was slowly slowing down her chaotic panic. After the chaotic panic slowed to a tolerable measure, millions of thoughts were going through her mind each millisecond. He watched with a plastered mask and two observant amber orbs as all the thoughts and emotions flashed across her face. Humans were so easy to read sometimes….. or was it just her?

Finally calmed to a controllable state, she settled on one of the trillions of thoughts that had been processed. She softly clawed at his hand on her mouth asking permission to speak. He removed his hand, sure that she was finally manageable.

Sitting up and staring blankly at the space in front of her with her hands folded in her lap, she stated, "I can't see."

If he was shocked, well nobody could tell with that mask on, but anyhow he was sure that she carried no injuries when he had bought her back. He bent over and checked her eyes. Nothing was wrong with them as far as any doctor could see. Her blue gray eyes always seemed to have a life of their own; nothing seemed to be wrong with them. He stared into them closer; the eyes seemed to have lost…. life.

After a while, he stated, "Girl, it would seem like whatever happened in that grove before I reached you have caused you your vision." A chill went up her spine at his addressing manners towards her.

She slowly brought her hands up to her eyes as if checking them for herself. She felt nothing when she touched them from her lids. They seemed to have lost life.

She sat there holding her hands up to her eyes for what seemed like eternity again. He watched her for eternity again, greatly interested in what she would do next. However, what came out of her next caught him off guard, but sadly there was no one in the room to actually see it.

She suddenly reached out for his face, and rested her palm against his cheeks and whispered, "My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Not girl."

_Ah_, he thought, _yes, that was her name was it not_. He had distinctly remembered her as his brother's wench; however her name had passed out his grasp down in memory lane. He may have acknowledged her for all the times she got in his way, but acknowledgement did not earn enough of his interest to keep up with names. However, this time, after seeing her display of power and her situation, he was greatly entrapped with interest and curiosity, enough to store her name. Now however, he pondered on why it was that she came to be without his brother and their little group of annoying pests. _Why was she left defenseless? Why was his bastard brother not beside her protecting her like he always does? What happened to her that caused this abnormal lost of vision? Did she always have that much power before? Were her powers always that uncontrollable?_ While pondering all this time he seemed to have lost track of the fact that this human was still touching his great person, and the said human – Kagome, was it? – was now fidgeting as if waiting for him to say something.

Having not gotten a response of any kind from the male beside her, Kagome became nervous to a point of annoyed. So she did what she thought would get his attention best. She moved her other hand to grasp his whole face into her blind view.

"I think it's your turn now. Who are you?"

This little action as innocent as it is to her, snapped him out of his thoughts into staring down at her lifeless blue orbs. He pulled out of her grasp.

"You will refrain from touching me in this manner." Another shiver ran up her spine. This time embarrassment coursed through her with it and made her head drop while her hands returned to their position on her lap.

"I'm s-sorry."

Though no longer could her eyes express emotions that did not however made her any less readable. Kagome's body language and blush, which shown through the corners of her tilted down head, gave her away.

"I'm sorry, again. But really… who are you?"

Having thought of this since the first time she asked, the male figure stood there contemplating on whether or not he should reveal his identity. Not having her know of his identity gave him an upper hand on her, and he being the great lord he was, knew how to keep such information to his advantage. Also without her knowing who he was exactly gave him more free range to observe her and find out more about the human girl named, "Kagome". Not having her know who he was would also save his ears from her screams of being kidnapped by an enemy. He was after all her "enemy" or more like his brother's enemy anyways.

However, if he was to lie to her about his identity, then his honor would be damaged. He as the Lord of the Western Lands knew of and about honor, and it was his pride. So he decided to tell her a truth.

"It would not benefit you of any kind to know my identity, for if I had wanted to kill you to begin with, you would not have lived." Hey, that was _a truth_, even though not exactly **the truth **to the asked question. "If my identity is so much of importance to you, then I suggest you do it the hard way and find out on your own."

"But what am I suppose to call you."

"Such an irrelevant matter is not of my concern."

At this point the blind Kagome placed a tapping finger on her chin as if in deep thoughts of some kind. However, soon and suddenly, a smile spread across her face as if a light bulb had finally lit upstairs.

"Oh, I know! Since you did save me, I'll call you Kyuusaisha, actually Kyuu for short, ne?"

He arrogantly smirked at the irony of it all. He, a person who had tried to kill her at times, was now deemed as her savior, oh the sick twist of fate.

"Do as you please," with that the white clad figure, known as Sesshoumaru by those who could see, left the room.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is my very very very very FIRST fanfiction, well...the very first ever sort of published anyways... I tend to not like to let my works be read that much. But thank you for reading and please review, I would so love some feedback on whether this idea is good or not, but even if you flame me i think i would still continue for the sake of myself. Oh, also I had to write down his name at the end because it was killing me! I mean it was very obvious who he was, but it was killing me because I tried not to write the name till the very end. After writing down his name, it felt wonderful!...yes, I'm weird... Anyways, thank you again and ja ne for now? 

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I want to own Sesshoumaru, but sadly I don't. (sniff, sniff)

Genre: Umm I changed it to only romance, so no confusion.

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I sadly have a life and also wanted to go over the spelling and grammar for the billionth time, so yeah… But I made it longer than the first chapter so enjoy! Onward with the story!

* * *

A Perfect Vision

Chapter Two: Youkai

* * *

As soon as the shoji door slid shut with a thud, Kagome realized that Kyuu had just left her, and his essences seemed to be rapidly dissipating from the room. Shocked at this kind of treatment from her savior, Kagome sat languidly on the futon. Slowly her hands moved towards her eyes again, touching them once more in disbelief. 

Now without the presence of Kyuu in the room, she felt herself breaking down into chaotic pieces once again. _Why can't I see? Why can't I feel them? My eyes! Why? What'd happened to me! **What happened!**_These hectic thoughts scrambled everywhere inside her mind, begging to be answered. Not able to take the onslaught of the confusion and despair coursing through her, Kagome grabbed her head and crumbled herself into a human ball. This method always worked for her, so why not now.

"_Calm down."_

She instantly stiffened.

How funny was it that it was only the thought of Kyuu's words that had stopped her chaotic thoughts dead in their tracks again, and he was not even here this time! The male had probably had some kind of incredible power if she was still affected by his presence, no less just his words.

Finally taking a hold of her emotions once more, Kagome took deep breaths to slowly organize her memories and thoughts. _Okay, I went back to take some test and got more supplies. After, I jumped through the well to come back here. Then what?_ This was where it was all blank in her mind. Jumping down the well was the last thing that she could conjure up. Well, that and some random thoughts about coming back to give Shippo, the newest chocolate, Sango some new shampoo, and Miroku, a Playboy magazine because of a bet she lost, were all that she could remember. _What was missing?_

Her hand moved up to stifle a yawn from her mouth. Having been screaming, struggling, questioning, and emotionally stressing, her body had gotten mighty tired. She stretched out of her ball. _Oh well, I'll dwell on this more the next time I wake up screaming. Plus I'm sure there's bound to be some magic in this time period that could fix my eyes, I'll just ask Kyuu. If not, going back to modern medicine could very well be the answer. Hmm…Kyuu…he seems…_Her hands moved to stifle another yawn.

"He seems familiar…," she breathed. It was her last thought as sleep once again embraced her into its bosoms.

* * *

Down the hall from the quarters that Kagome was sleeping in was a room that looked very much like a study of some kind. Into the study, behind the shoji screens, laid a small tea table and a bunch of cushion mats where one could enjoy a cup of warm jasmine tea on a cool autumn day. The walls of this study were lined with shelves that held hundreds of scrolls. Farther more into the study was a low table stacked neatly with more scrolls, probably of treaties and alliances with other lands; this table was apparently considered to be the desk in those days. Behind this "desk" seated on a fluffy cushion was Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru after leaving the girl known as Kagome earlier had retreated into this study. After a while of contemplating, Sesshoumaru had a servant go call for the old healer and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru now knew exactly what he needed to do. He had called the healer for Kagome's condition of course, but he had to also secure other matters with Jaken. Sesshoumaru knew that if he was to keep his identity hidden from the girl for as long as possible, he needed to keep Jaken away. The same applied to Rin; even though the girl, Kagome, had never met Rin before, having Rin around meant that she was going to be constantly screaming his name. Rin had a tendency of screaming out his name a lot. It seemed appalling to him to give Kagome such an easy mean of figuring out who he was. So when Jaken arrives, he would tell the toad to keep Rin and watch over her at the new palace.

The House of the Moon used to only consist of one grand structure, however when Sesshoumaru came into power more than 50 years ago he had another built. The old palace and the new one were now separated by a lovely garden with its own koi pond. Even though Sesshoumaru had the new palace built and now resided in it, he still preferred the old one better, and it was only out of old habit that Sesshoumaru had brought Kagome to the old palace. But now this old habit had worked for him, allowing him to hide the girl from questioning glances of the nobilities at the new palace, and his identity from being given away.

The plan was brilliant because with Rin and Jaken at the new palace Sesshoumaru's identity was totally safe. The old palace now only consisted of the old youkai servants from his father's era, and they never referred to him as "Sesshoumaru-sama", but only as "Young Shukun" because they still considered his father to be their only lord. Sesshoumaru had never cared enough to mind, and now it seemed that this was a good thing for him.

_Nothing will stand in this Sesshoumarus's way_, he thought. However his line of thought was soon interrupted when he felt and smelt the filth that is his lowly servant, Jaken, nearing his study.

When Jaken's squeaky voiced squawked out "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama," Sesshoumaru replied with a bored, "Enter."

The Sesshoumaru-worshipping toad waddled into the study. "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama," the toad stammered, "what can this lowly Jaken do for you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

With a bored look that made Jaken cringed inside, Sesshoumaru commanded, "Jaken, you will remain with Rin at the new palace and look after her there. The both of you will stay there and keep there until I say otherwise, and have my stuff moved to my old quarters here." After further thoughts Sesshoumaru added, "Oh, and Jaken, if you fail to do such a simple task, your death will be by my claws."

Jaken shivered and then he stammered, "Y-yes, Se-Sesshoumaru-sama, b-but, may this lowly servant ask why is it that Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to be back at this old palace?"

"My business is my own, Jaken. It would be wise for you to remember that in the future, and know your place. You are dismissed Jaken."

The toad now totally burned by his lord's words, began to back out of the room. However, his lord called on him once again before he made it out clearly.

"Jaken, also go and bring Aki here."

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama", Jaken stammered for the last time as he closed the shoji screens and left wondering what Sesshoumaru-sama needed with his father's old bodyguard.

Alone again, Sesshoumaru's mind was at work and was restless. He knew he needed to know quite a few things from the girl Kagome to figure out her situation and the mystery that is Kagome herself. But he also knew that if he was to keep his identity from her, there were quite a number of subjects that would not bode well if he brought it up, such things like his brother. Having his line of thought swayed upon the subject of Kagome, he felt a sudden stir of interest to go check up on the girl.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked out of the study, shutting the shoji door quietly. He then walked with ease down the hall towards the quarters that he had placed Kagome in. Walking nearer to the quarters he could make out Kagome's breathing. The even and steady breathing indicated that the girl was sleeping quite peacefully.

Upon the entrance, Sesshoumaru slid open the shoji door and entered the quarters. He walked into the small entry living room, which was consisted of a little tea table and some cushions, from this room, his ears picked up the clear consistent breaths of the girl and the rhythm of her heartbeat that came from the inner resting room separated by folding screens. He walked further into the quarters and passed the folding screens into the resting room.

Though the room was moderately dark Sesshoumaru's youkai vision could still make out the girl sleeping untidily with blankets half covering her on the futon. Humans were such filthy creatures, and she seemed no less. To think he was even a little interested in this little human filth, really! He turned around ready to leave.

However as the old saying goes when you speak of or in this case think to insult of the devil, she, instead of he, usually come or wake up. As her heartbeats picked up, Sesshoumaru knew it was too late to leave now.

The said girl moved around slightly. It was funny that when you're blind it is hard to tell whether you were awake or still asleep. But when she started to feel the presence of Kyuu, she knew that she was probably awake; the girl sat up. Sesshoumaru knew she was awake now, but he wasn't quite sure if she was fully awake from what she said next.

"Kyuu is that you, or am I still sleeping," she yawned, "It's a bit hard to tell when you're blind you know." The girl started moving her hands in front of her as if to feel around for him or maybe just to confirm that she was awake. But these movements stopped once the question was verified by what he said next.

"Girl, it seems that you can wake up without screaming, how surprising…," he said in a bored tone, though, if one could see, there was evidence of a slight tinge of amusement in his amber eyes.

She moved her hands up to her mouth and covered another yawn. "You know, Kyuu, for a savior, you are quite rude." Her answer was silence; she continued, "Anyways could I get something to drink and maybe eat also? Being blind makes a person quite hungry."

He scoffed, and she heard.

"That was a joke, you know. Something said that is meant to be funny? Even though I am blind now, I figured it's really no used to be depressed all the times. Plus I don't know why but I trust that you will figure something out to get me my sight back… won't you?" The last part sounded a bit too hopeful for her ears.

Sesshoumaru had been putting some thoughts into this when he was still sitting back in the study. Sure it was quite convenient to have the girl blind now to find out more about her, but to have her blind forever would become quite a problem for him in the future. He would have to "look after" her and all, which would be quite inconvenient. Also if he was to return her to his brother any time soon and have her blinded forever, he was quite sure the annoying brat would be after his head for it. The boy killing him was very unlikely, but all the same, it would be quite annoying to have the boy picking fights with him constantly. But on the other hand, he wasn't quite sure if he was willing to be the one to find her cure; he felt the urge to give her back to his brother blinded or not and let the boy figure it out once he gets the information about her that he needed. However under this urge was also a curiosity about figuring out what caused her sudden blindness.

For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru was a bit uncertain of himself. However, he had quickly squashed the feeling away. _This Sesshoumaru is never uncertain, when the time comes it will be decided_, Sesshoumaru thought when he was still sitting back in his study.

Now being asked the same question by the girl named Kagome, Sesshoumaru played it off nicely by not directly answering her at all.

"Come." That was all he said.

_Come? What the hell does that mean?_ She thought. "Huh? Um…What? What do you mean 'come'?"

"Did you not ask for something to drink and eat, girl? Even for a human, your memory is extremely lacking. Or did you think that I would act the servant and bring it all to you."

Her jaw dropped. She could not believe how incredibly rude her savior was! She only thought he was lacking a bit of demure and maybe humor, but he was flat out rude and _mean_!

Sesshoumaru watched her lowered jaw; a bit of an amusing thing wasn't she? But then the next sudden switch in her features and emotion caught him almost off guard, key word _almost_.

"Excuse me! First off, my name is Kagome. My memory is quite clear and fine, because I remembered telling you that and so I expect you to use it! Second, what do you mean human. And what's wrong with being human. For your information, I am quite proud to be human. Being human is quite lovely, thank you."

By this point Sesshoumaru had actually had to fight off the urge to laugh. The blind girl had stood up by now with her hands on her hips and was yelling at the wall thinking it was him. This image was killing him inside! Then suddenly he watched as her facial expression once again changed. Her hands slid off her hips and stiffened at her side.

"Human?" A long pause, then: "does that mean you are not one?" She the started to really feel his aura this time, and he picked up the sudden prick of her power. "Youkai…?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

_Well_, he thought, _this Sesshoumaru would not have like her thinking that I was a human anyways._

"I don't remember saying I was human to begin with," he answered.

The girl remained quiet for a time, and then she shrugged. _If he wanted to kill me, he would already have._ "Oh, okay then," she said, relaxed now.

He did not understand what "okay" meant, but figured it to be some gibberish of hers. He turned to leave, then stopped, "Well, are you coming, girl?"

_Man_, she thought, this _guy is in need of a new attitude!_ "Arrgghh…it's Kagome! And, some help for the blind person here would be much appreciated."

If he could roll eyes and not seemed out of character he would have done so. He walked over to the girl still facing the wall. "This way," he said next to her ears.

This action had caused her to jump, and maybe it was because she was blind, butshe fell down into a painful sitting position.

"Kuso!" The girl swore, "Don't do that! Ita-ta-tai…" she gasped in pain while straightening herself into a less painful position.

He had to resist another urge to roll his eyes, "I would not have needed to if you were not facing the wall." Even in the dark he could still see her blush; he smirked.

With his one hand, he reached down and pulled the girl up. After making sure that she was stably upright again, he reached for her hand and placed it by his other sleeve so she could grab it, and grab it she did.

"Now come."

Simply just out of words, Kagome shrugged and followed step by careful step with the pull created by the youkai in front, and it was really too bad that she was too preoccupied with trying not to fall and grabbing onto the sleeve with her life that she failed to notice the missing arm.

* * *

Vocabulary: 

Shukun – master  
Kuso - Shit

A/N: MUAHAHHAHAHAH! Such an important clue went by unnoticed by our heroine, or did it? Clarification: this story is based on the main story before Kagome meets Rin in volume 23. But which volume does this start on? Well you will just have to see… LOL… I hoped you like it and thank you for those that reviewed, but sadly I can't answer your questions because that would give the story away. But I will try to make the next update faster, but if I don't I will definitely make it longer! Please review because it's really nice hearing encouraging words and it motivates me even more when writing this story! Ja ne for now!

- Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Always writing this makes me sad…. I really want to own Sesshoumaru! I think Takahashi-san should share (sniff, sniff)!

Genre: Strictly romance now.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's longer like I promised! I'll explain later, why this took forever to come out, but right now onward with the story!

* * *

A Perfect Vision

Chapter Three: Meeting New Company

* * *

It was funny how poorly the blind was treated in the Sengoku. Seriously, did they not know how to respect the handicapped? Well, at least this was what Kagome thought while sitting on the cushion mat rapidly getting very annoyed at Kyuu, her supposed youkai savior and host. 

And as the girl was sulking said host, Sesshoumaru or Kyuu, whichever name one preferred, brought a cup of tea to his lips for a sip and observed her from the corner of his eyes. With her dead eyes staring into the space in front of it and her hands fisted at her side, it was obvious to him that the girl was once again getting mad at something, but at exactly what, he wasn't quite sure. Though with the pressure she was putting into fisting her hands together, he thought that it was very possible she could idiotically end up hurting herself.

"Girl, I recommend that you stop applying more pressure or else you might end up hurting your hands with such a foolish action."

Oh, how this arrogant youkai really pissed her off! Ignoring her subconscious thoughts on the phase "arrogant youkai", Kagome turned to face the direction of the voice and began her little rant.

"I would not be balling my fist together," she raised her fist as if to show him, "if it wasn't for the fact that I have been dragged here, dropped on a cushion, and ignored by my host for the pass hour it would seem! I am dying of thirst here, and getting hungry as hell. What kind of a bad host are you! And stop calling me girl! I have a name and expect it to be used!"

The said arrogant youkai once again slowly brought the cup of tea to his lips seemingly unfazed by the girl's little outburst. However inside, the same youkai was quite annoyed by the fact that she had called him a "bad host", and even more was the fact that it was true. He had indeed been ignoring the girl's needs and had forgotten about her little handicapped blindness. When the girl did not seem to want any of the tea that was in front of her, he had assumed that she was just simply not as thirst as before. It annoyed him that he had let the little possibility of her now defected eyes slipped pass him.

But once again, on the outside, Sesshoumaru, the arrogant youkai, acted perfectly in character.

"Whenever you decide to calm down, _girl_," he added extra emphasis on the word, knowing quite well how it would tick her off, "you will find that a pot of tea is placed just in front of you along with a cup. Or did you expect that I would personally serve you?"

Stunned by her host's never faltering rude arrogance, Kagome unclenched her fists and turned to face her supposed front. Deciding to just ignore Kyuu for now, Kagome's hand unsteadily searched the area in front of her.

Watching the silly girl helplessly waved her hands in mid air, Sesshoumaru decided that he would "play" the "good host" and help her out _for now_. "Lower, and a bit to your right," he said in a bored voice.

Kagome humphed but followed Kyuu's instruction; her hands lowered until she felt a smooth wooden surface and slid across said surface to the right. Soon, she came into contact with a round clay object, which she supposed was the pot of tea. With her right hand on the pot, she moved her left across the surface once more in search of a cup. Once the clay cup was obtained in her left, her right hand searched for the sprout then the handle of the pot. She then brought the cup in her left hand towards the pot. Slowly and carefully she poured the content of the tea pot into the small cup making sure that she did not spill. Once certain that she had a good enough amount of tea in the cup, she removed her hold of the pot in her right hand and used both hands to securely guide the cup to her lips. After blowing on the tea, Kagome took a sip of heaven to her thirst from hell and sighed in contentment.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl repeatedly perform the mundane action until her thirst was well quenched and her cup was well filled, and he was greatly intrigued. Though the act of pouring tea and drinking it was quite simple and ordinary, watching her, a blind person, do it was quite enticing. Her little movements of uncertainty and slow carefulness were quite fascinating. He had half expected her to spill or slip and drop the cup, but another part of him wanted to see her succeed in the small task. After seeing that she had indeed succeeded, he felt a sense of satisfaction at her little achievement, almost proud if one could call it that. _It would seem that the girl could be trained to cope with her little handicap_, he thought. _She is not so helpless after all. How very interesting…_ Taking another slow sip, he continued to observe her and soon became lost in his thoughts.

Unaware and unable to see that she was under her host's perusal, Kagome continued to slowly sip and enjoy her third cup of tea. The jasmine tea was wonderful, and it was actually one of her favorites. How lucky it was for her that Kyuu had some. Her once perched mouth felt fully rejuvenated and blissful now. It was funny how the little and simple things in life could make her so happy even after receiving the recent hard ball of being blind. Life wasn't so bad for her after all if she was allowed a simple cup of jasmine tea.

As Kagome was about to slowly reach down to pour herself a forth cup, she suddenly felt a tinge of a new presence approaching. Interested with the fact of having new company for once instead of her stiff and pompous host, she asked her arrogant host.

"Ne Kyuu, is someone coming…?" She drew out the last word while pouring herself the fourth cup.

Snapped out of his scrutiny over the girl, Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber orbs at her while sending out his senses and taking a sniff of air. After a couple minutes, Sesshoumaru sensed the slow approaching presence of the old healer Hisa, and after another couple of minutes he was able to catch a whiff of her. By his calculation, Hisa was about 10 to 15 quarters from where the study was.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction more towards Kagome. Apparently the girl had the ability to sense the presence of a being at a large range, and even larger then he could. Plus, the fact that she was blind while doing this wounded his pride even more. _The girl is certainly not as she seems… or maybe it is because she is blinded now that her other miko abilities are able to be awakened…. How interesting, this Sesshoumaru wonders at the extent of the girl's abilities._

While Sesshoumaru was pondering at the new discovery, Kagome once again felt as if she was being ignored.

"So who's coming? Or are you not going to answer me because it is really rude to not answer your guest."

Caught off his guard once again by the girl twice in the day now, Sesshoumaru felt really annoyed, but then decided that he might as well answer her, at least that would end her pestering questions. "It would seem that the healer I've sent for has decided to finally grace our presences."

"A healer? What for?" Then after thinking clearly, Kagome added, "For me?"

Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes. "Well girl, between you and me, I believe that the only one blind is you. Or do you not wish to have your eyes looked at?"

Kagome quickly turned towards the direction of Kyuu's voice. "Of course I do! But I just didn't think that…. Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "It is but a trivial matter."

"Yes, to you I'm sure, but I am very grateful nonetheless. So thank you!" Kagome bowed from her sitting position with the cup of tea now in both hands on her lap.

Her bow was a bit off in direction, but to Sesshoumaru it was a much better improvement from when she was yelling at the wall the minute she had wakened.

Faint footsteps neared the study, then stopped and waited patiently outside the shoji doors.

"Enter," a bored commanded came from the lips of the great youkai lord.

The healer entered. Kagome, now blind and unable to see the new face, was nevertheless still quite curious, thus she resolved to feeling for auras. Kyuu's aura from what she could tell was quite powerful, calm, calculating and cold, thus in her mind's eyes Kyuu's aura came in the form of a great, magnificent white male dog. The new aura however was smaller, more earthly and peaceful with waves of wisdom, thus Kagome felt this aura in the form of an old brown female dog.

Hisa entered and bowed to the Young Shukun.

"If I remember correctly it has been a while back when I had you called for, Hisa," Sesshoumaru inquired in an icy voice.

"Young Shukun, you must forgive this old youkai for being tardy. It seems as if the hundreds of centuries have finally decided to catch up with me…. Now if you are done making this old youkai feel bad, may I inquire to what it was that you've called me here for, Young Shukun?"

Kagome put her cup down and muffled a giggle with her hands; it seemed like this Hisa had some spunk left in her old soul, at least enough to prevent her "Young Shukun" from stepping all over her. Hearing the pompous Kyuu chastised by the older youkai was nice entertainment for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at the corners of his eyes at the now amused girl and then turned his attention back to the old healer. "Hisa, you try my patience…. I need you to have a look at the girl's eyes. Something seemed to have caused her recent lost of vision."

"As you wish, Young Shukun," Hisa got up and moved towards the young human girl. Sitting down next to the girl, Hisa placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"My lady, could I have a look at your eyes?"

Having felt the calm aura from the direct contact on her shoulder, Kagome nodded, fully trusting the old youkai healer.

Hisa moved a hand to the girl's chin and turned her face towards the old youkai's line of vision. The girl's blue gray eyes stared blankly back at the old youkai's hazel orbs. Using the hand on the girl's chin, Hisa maneuvered her head to get a better inspection from different angles.

As well as Hisa could see, the girl's eyes were perfectly fine. There was no damage done to these orbs at all; everything was intact and unscratched and thus it should be working quite fine. Hisa had never seen something like this in all her youkai centuries as healer. _Maybe just maybe…_Hisa thought and moved her other hand to place over the girl's eyes.

Kagome felt the warm steady hand of the old youkai place over her face where her emotionless eyes now rest comfortably in their sockets. Then suddenly Kagome felt a strange power prodding her, searching and touching bits and pieces of her nerves and powers. This strange power, Kagome figured, was the old youkai's youki, and because Kagome was a miko, she couldn't help it when her miko abilities felt threaten by the dark youki and tried to dispel it.

Hisa hissed and quickly removed her wrinkled hands that were now stinging off the girl. Hisa was quite impressed at the girl's level of power, but was more shocked to find that the girl was miko no less. Lucky for her though, it was only a warning or else she would end up as ashes on her Young Shukun's nice mat.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome, alerted by what her purifying powers had done, reached out with her hands to assure that the old youkai was okay. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so sorry, but I can't seem to control it sometimes."

Hisa chuckled surprised at having a miko care for her, oh the irony of a miko caring for a youkai. "I am alright, my lady. A bit stung, but alright. This old youkai won't die so easily, though I must admit I was quite surprised, but I assure you I'm alright."

"Really? Thank god. I was afraid that –" But before Kagome could finish, Sesshoumaru, who very much disliked the fact that he had fallen into the background, had cut in.

"It is very well that you are alright, Hisa. But if it was not for your own foolishness in using your youki on the girl you would not have gotten hurt in the first place. Now tell me what I've called you here for and stop wasting my time chattering idiotically with the girl."

Hisa chuckled again. "Ah, Young Shukun still as heartless as always, aren't you? Well, this old youkai must admit, that after all my years as healer on this land, I am quite stumped. It would seem that the lady's eyes are quite fine at first glance; however, at a closer inspection they seem to be missing a sort of life. The best guess that my old mind can come up with is that the lady's power somehow are not able to travel to her eyes, thus disabling her abilities to see. However, this might only be a small fraction of the problem. While I was prodding the lady with my youki I also found that many pieces and bits of her essences are scattered or missing. It is quite puzzling. I believe I have to go through my old scrolls again in hope to find some sort of an answer for you, Young Shukun."

"Hmm…Report to me if there is any new discovery, but as of now you are dismissed Hisa. You may leave now."

"By your leave then, Young Shukun, and good day to you, my lady" Hisa stood up to bow and began retreating from the room. However before the old youkai could back out, the girl somehow found the sleeve of her kimono.

"Wait."

Amusement lit the old youkai's eyes as she answered, "Yes, my lady?"

"I wanted…. I wanted to thank you. Thank you."

"Ah, but my lady, I haven't done a thing, so think nothing of it. But not to worry this youkai will be seeing you again to check on your condition. Take care until then, my lady."

"Okay…," said Kagome, slowly letting go of the sleeve. "Thank you, again, and ja ne."

Hisa smiled and backed out of a room, bowing to the two. How interesting a day this was for the old youkai, having come across a very interesting human girl and a very interesting challenge; what a lucky day it was indeed.

As soon as the Hisa's footsteps grew faint, Kagome snapped and turned toward the supposed direction of Kyuu.

"I can't believe how mean and rude you were to her! You are in serious need of some manners, Kyuu!"

"Do not think to lecture me on such trivial matters. She is my servant and I will treat her as I please."

"Arrgghh, you are so impossible!" Suddenly a new aura invaded Kagome's senses once again, and Kagome did a sudden 180 degrees turn in attitude. "Is someone else coming?" She asked meekly with a tinge of curiosity in the tremor of her voice.

Casing out his senses once again, Sesshoumaru took a few minutes until he was able to sense the rapidly approaching aura that was of his father's old bodyguard, Aki. It appears that the bodyguard still had it in him by the speed at which he was approaching.

A second later Aki stood patiently waiting on the other side of the shoji doors, ready to be called in.

"You may enter, Aki."

Taking the time that the bodyguard took to enter the room, Kagome analyzed the newest aura. This aura was strong, patient and seemed very stealthy; thus in Kagome's mind she saw the aura in a form of gorgeous black male panther. Somehow she felt very excited, and eager to get to know this new being.

"You called, Young Shukun?" A calm and collected voice filled the room.

Sesshoumaru knew why he had to pick Aki for this job. Aki was perfect and was more experienced in this field than any, being his father's old bodyguard. Aki was very dependable, and there was a time when Sesshoumaru had even thought of making Aki his own bodyguard; however in the end he found that it was unnecessary, for Sesshoumaru was well able to take care of himself. But Aki would be perfect for the now blind Kagome sitting diagonally from him.

"Aki it seems I have finally found a need for you," Sesshoumaru drew out in a bored voice. "As of now, you are assigned to look after the girl," he nodded towards Kagome who was now growing angrier by each word, "until I deem otherwise."

Before Aki could reply, Kagome was already way ahead of him, standing up and letting loose another rant at his lord.

"Who do you think you are! I do not need a babysitter, and you can't do that to him! That's just rude! I'm sure he has better things to do than to watch over me! And just because I am blind does not mean I need to be watched over! I am not going to be someone's burden!"

_Ah_, Aki thought, _so that's why she's facing in that odd direction_. But what was more curious to Aki was the fact that the Young Shukun had not killed the girl yet for such an outburst.

"Girl, as much as you dislike the fact of being a burden, you have nevertheless become one so I suggest you accept that fact and let Aki watch over you. And I assure you Aki will do as he is told."

"Arrgghh! You are impossible! I can't take being in the presence of a tyrant anymore! I'm going to go find myself some food!" With that, Kagome turned towards the direction that she had noted earlier as the entrance and slowly stumbled her way to it. As predicted she fell a couple of times but nevertheless with her hands in front of her she soon found the texture of the shoji doors, and slid it open. "Good day, Kyuu!"

Aki watched as the human girl stumbled away from the room while using the shoji walls as a support system. Before Aki could inquire about the strange girl and why she called the Young Shukun Kyuu, Sesshoumaru had cut in.

"Go after her Aki."

To Aki, that had meant end of discussion, get to it. So with a bow to his Young Shukun, Aki quickly bounded after the girl. Because after all his years of watching over his last lord's human mate, Aki had learned how quickly it was that a human could end up hurting herself, not to mention this one was blind.

* * *

Vocabulary: 

Shukun – Master

Youkai – Demon (But really you should already know this.)

Youki – A demon's power of some sort… like dark powers to Kagome's purifying ones

A/N: First off I would like to say: "Gomen Nasai!" I'm so sorry for taking forever to get this out for you, but life sucks and gets in the way like all the time. Not to mention I had a really bad writer's block! So I can't guarantee when the next update would be but hopefully it won't be take so long as this one was! Oh and I really like having new characters! Yay, my own characters! Characters that I can do whatever I want with and won't get sued! LOL…. Have evil plans in store for Aki…. Muahahahhahaha…. Oh and this story is finally moving forward a little. LOL... Anyways, please review! PLEASE, please, please with cherry on top! I really want to hear some feedback and reviews always encourages me to write quicker, and I want to write more for those who do review. So please take like 2 minutes out of your lives to leave me a review! For those who have reviewed, thank you and review more! Thank you for reading, and hopefully thank you for reviewing. I'll be seeing you soon, ja ne!

- Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know….sigh…. but why oh why can't I at least own Sesshoumaru! break out in tears but the plot is mine! wink

Genre: Romance and others

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but I couldn't help it, explanation at the end of the chapter but for now enjoy!

* * *

A Perfect Vision 

Chapter Four: A Name to Die For

* * *

Humans were very interesting creatures. True, they were weak, but they never seemed to give up. Their determination was something to be admired even by the superior youkai race. 

That was what Aki had learned from years with his last lord's human mate. And as he watched the female human from a safe distance in the shadows, Aki found that the theory was most true. And she was most intriguing. The blind girl stumbled along the shoji walls trying her best not to fall. Though she failed miserable, the girl nevertheless pulled herself up time after time. Her sheer determination made Aki's respect for her augmented, and the new assignment seemed much more appealing now. Aki wondered how getting along with the human girl would be like. If the girl was anything like his last lady, Aki would gladly serve her.

Suddenly the girl stopped in her tracks, and a big frustrated hiss escaped her lips. Slowly balancing one hand on the shoji walls, the girl turned around and stopped to face in his direction as if she knew he was there. Aki wandered at this strange action, but all thoughts were cut short when the girl spoke out.

"You know, I may be blind now, but I can still sense you. So either stop following behind me like a stalker and help me find some food because I am still starving, or just go and leave me alone! I don't like being a burden, especially to more arrogant youkais!" the girl snapped.

Scratch that earlier thought; the girl seemed much more volatile and feistier than Izayoi-sama ever was. However, Aki decided against any further conclusions, so after a short second he replied with a bow, "Apologies, my lady."

The voice had a calming effect on the very frustrated girl, calm enough to fully grasp what she had just said and to feel guilty at her words. Letting out an exhausted sigh, the blind girl began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you, but it's been a very long day. So let's start over ne?" A smile lit up on her face, "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, just Kagome! I'm grateful to be under your care, please take care of me!" Kagome ended with a bow towards his direction. However being her clumsy and now blind self, her bow ended with her in a heap on the ground. "Ita-ta-tai…"

Aki couldn't help but smiled at her antics as he moved forward to gently help the girl up. "Are you alright, my lady?"

The girl gave a little laugh and a nod as she stabilized herself against the shoji walls. "Yup, I think…. Anyways, I'm sorry but I don't think I've caught your name the first time."

Aki still smiling gave another little bow as he introduced himself, "I am called Aki, my lady. And it is my pleasure to serve you."

"Aki, hmm…. Can I call you A-kun? And you can just call me Kagome, no need for formality." Kagome was now wearing a ridiculously joyful smile on her face, glad that she had finally got the chance to befriend someone other than the stiff Kyuu. Not that Kyuu was bad, of course, but she didn't think he would appreciate her calling him by a pet name.

"If it pleases you, my lady, you can call me whatever you like. However, I am afraid that it is not my place to address you as such. Lady Kagome, you must forgive this lowly servant for denying your request." Aki bowed his head in apology, though it was very unlikely that Kagome ever notice any of these little polities while being blind and all.

"Oh, fine then," Kagome huffed, but after a stomach growl later she added, "Now, how about some food?"

Aki chuckled softly under his breath at the silly human who was now in his care. "This way my lady," Aki said as he took her arm, "let's head back to your quarters. I will have the food brought to you there."

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "That sounds good A-kun! I don't think I really like walking around in this condition much anyways!"

As Aki lead Kagome back to her quarters with slow steps, making sure that his pace was not too fast for the visually impaired human, Aki took in the girl's presence for the first time being at such a close range to her. The girl was barely up to his shoulders it would seem, and she was also quite a fragile and petite looking thing at such a close proximity. From the ruffled appearance of her hair and outfit, it was also apparent that the girl had gone through a lot, maybe from falling so much? Also, her attires became extraordinarily revealing as Aki's eyes moved downwards, but of course he quickly adverted his eyes upward once again, quite embarrassed now.

Aki took in the girl's scent. A warm feeling slowly embraced him and left his mind oddly calm and content, and that glow of warmth softly laid down upon him as if a second skin. It felt as if one was basking in the sun on a warm beautiful day. Aki couldn't quite explain what the girl's fragrance consisted of, the exact smell at least, but all he could tell was that is was a very unique and pure and left him in a state of peace. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever come across such a scent, and especially not from humans. The humans he knew of were quite retched beings living in poverty, thus their scent were always of sweat, grim and death. The only other human he came into contact with that lived well off was his master's mate, Lady Izayoi. But even her scent was not as soothing as this, though much better than normal humans.

Quite intrigued with Kagome now, Aki decided to take another step farther into the mystery of the girl. He slowly and slightly began to prod Kagome's aura.

Said girl who was all very oblivious to Aki's actions until now became alert at the prodding of her aura. A tingling sensation pricked at her gently meaning no harm to her. As if her miko counterpart knew that this prodding was much lesser of harm than Hisa's previous one, it laid dormant for the time being. Kagome, though now aware of the youkai's prodding, became quite interested in what A-kun was looking for; however, she decided to let him finish before asking him.

Aki felt a warm blue aura around the girl, and the tinge of power that went with it. It would seem that Kagome was more than she appeared, Aki thought. However when Aki wanted to go farther into her aura, he was met with a warning resistance. Not wanting to offend or intrude Aki decided that it was best to back off, thus ended the examination.

"So, A-kun, found anything interesting?"

Startled, Aki quickly stopped in his track, but of course this was a bad idea because it led to the erupted fall of Kagome. Alarm by this toppling Aki quickly moved to catch the girl before her face hit the bamboo floor.

Steadying the girl up and holding her in place, Aki made rushed apologies. "Forgive me, Lady Kagome. I am sorry. Are you injured? I did not mean to-"

However Aki's words were cut off by Kagome's laughter that vibrantly filled the hall.

Slowly dying out her laugher, Kagome said, "Oh A-kun! It's okay! I'm perfectly fine. It's my fault actually for startling you! I didn't mean to embarrass you, though it's rather funny, but I was just wondering what you were looking for. I'm totally okay with it. But if you want to know something please just ask."

"You are too kind, my lady." But thinking about her permission, Aki asked, "Are you a miko, my lady?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, yes, I'm a miko. I'm sorry I didn't realize that my being miko is making you uncomfortable. You see I'm always been around youkai so I guess I got used to it. I'm-"

"No, my lady, I am not uncomfortable about the fact or being around you. I was merely surprise that was all."

"Oh okay then: anything else?"

Smiling at her carefree spirit and leading her towards the quarters again, Aki asked, "I was just wondering why it is that you called the Young Shukun, Kyuu?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, you see, your arrogant Shukun finds it above himself to reveal his identity to me, so I just kind of came up with that name for him. Though if you want to tell me, A-kun, you are welcome to!"

Aki gave a soft chuckle, "If the Young Shukun decides against revealing his identity then I'm sorry my lady, but it is not my place to do such things."

Kagome gave a pout. "Fine, fine, be that way. Anyways, how about we tell each other a little about ourselves because it seems like we're doing that already? Since we are on the topic of me, I'll begin. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have a mother, a brother and a grandfather, and I don't really live around here. I am also now currently blind and can't seem to remember much of what had happened to me…. Now, it's your turn, A-kun!" Kagome flashed a big smile in Aki's way.

Chuckling softly Aki decided to reveal a bit to the girl also, "I am known as Aki. My family and I have served the Young Shukun's line for many generations now. I am the youngest in my family. I was last bodyguard to the Young Shukun's sire. However, ever since the Young Shukun came into power after his father passed away, he felt no need for a bodyguard. But now I am once again of use, and I find great pleasure in having this opportunity to accompany you, Lady Kagome. I also have two older brothers and one older sister. They are also in service to the Young Shukun right now and have been in the service of this family way longer than I have. As for my parents, they are retired now happily residing on the land that was granted to them by the ancestors of the Young Shukun."

"How old are you Aki, if you don't mind me asking?"

Aki chuckled, "Well, my lady, if I remember correctly I am only about 700 years old in human years." Seeing Kagome's jaw dropped, Aki went on explaining, "But by youkai standards I am in my mid 20's, for youkai age much differently than humans. I believe I am really only a bit older than the Young Shukun myself, if I remember correctly."

"Wow, really? Then how old is Kyuu?"

Outright chuckling at the name that Kagome used, Aki replied, "I believe the Young Shukun is about 600 years old, but of course I could well be wrong. I think it's best that you address that question personally to him."

"HA! You're crazy, A-kun! Ask that uptight youkai such a question? I will be surprised if he even response! You know as well as I do that he would probably down right pretend that I had never asked in the first place!"

A funny image of the girl fuming and his Lord ignoring her entered Aki's mind. "Hmmm, I do believe you have a point on that matter, my lady."

"Hahaha, see! Finally, someone who's siding with me!" This brought a smile to Aki's lips.

He brought her to a gentle stop as he realized that in the mist of their little chat Kagome's room had sneaked up in front of them, if that was possible. "Ah, it seems like we're here."

Too caught up enjoying the little chat, Kagome let out an "Oh!" and allowed him to guide her into her quarters and set her onto what felt like a comfy cushion.

"I must ask you to stay here for a bit, as I have to go get your meal, I promise to be back soon. Would you be alright alone Lady Kagome?"

"Oh, okay. Yes, I'll be fine, A-kun. But maybe not soon if I don't get food." She laughed.

Shaking his head at her antics he got up and walked to the shoji doors.

"Oh A-kun, wait!"

He stopped in his track. "Yes, my lady?"

"I was wondering…what kind of youkai are you?"

Smiling, Aki replied, "I am a panther youkai, my lady," and he exited her quarters with the gentle slid of the shoji doors and went off to fetch his Lady Kagome a meal_. "His Lady Kagome", how strangely pleasant that sounded_, Aki thought.

_Panther youkai?_ Kagome wondered now left alone. Suddenly an image of the aura of a gorgeous black panther entered her mind's eye. _Could that have been his youkai form? Wow, I wish I could see…_Kagome stopped herself. _Don't go there. Self-pity never helped anybody. Hmmm… _an image of Hisa's old brown dog aura entered Kagome's mind. _Does that mean that Hisa's an inu-youkai? Then…_Kagome's mind wandered until she came across the aura of the magnificent white dog. _Wow, Kyuu's gorgeous. I want to actually see - Don't go there!_

Kagome hands moved in front of her until it came across the surface of low table that was customarily there. Bracing her arms down on the table, Kagome leaned forward and rested her head down her arms. _Stupid gorgeous Kyuu! Why does he have to be so damn uptight and arrogant! Stupid arrogant inu-youkai! _

_Inu-youkai…hmm, Inu-youkai… why does that sound so familiar…?_ An image flashed into her mind's eye again except this time the image consisted of the angry inu bearing its teeth at her with poisonous claws gripping the grounds.

_Sessh…-?_ Her mind blanked, she couldn't seem to finish the name. _Sessh…_she tried again. Nothing came.

"Sessh…" this time she tried it out loud, yet nothing again.

It seemed as if something was blocking her thoughts, and she couldn't bring herself to stop her mind from going blank.

"SESSH- SHH-SHH…!" she said it louder this time, but was only met by blank resistance.

_I should know this! I know I know this name! What is this name! I know this! I know this! Sessh… Sessh… Sessh – SESSH – SESSH –_ "ARRGGHH!"

Kagome's mind was going crazy, and her head was pulsating with numbing pain again. She grabbed her head with her hands. Piercing pain hammered at her head and surged through her mind. The pain became unbearable, and Kagome began beating her head while crying out in pain.

_Sessh…Sessh…Sessh…_ Her mind blanked a final time and Kagome draped over lifelessly with it.

* * *

Aki left the kitchen quite pleased that the kitchen staff was cooperate enough to his request for the delivery of Lady Kagome's meal and her future regular meals to her quarters. 

While Aki was heading back in a quick pace, he took in the beautiful day. _It would not be such a bad idea to bring Lady Kagome out after her meal and let her enjoy the day and the warmth of the sun_, Aki thought. To Aki, Lady Kagome did not seem to be the type that liked to stay cooped up in her quarters.

Aki froze in mid-step as the sudden feeling of foreboding came crashing down on him. Youkai's were very primitive creatures, and they never doubt their instinct. Being a feline youkai, his instincts were almost never wrong, and now they were blazing with alert. Something was wrong and there was no doubt in his mind that it had something to do with his Lady Kagome.

Aki quickened his pace into that of a blur, while his senses came on high alert, and his ears picked at every possible sound. This sense of panic made all the memories of the days with Lady Izayoi come rushing back at him.

His last charge, Lady Izayoi the second mate of his last Lord, was a human. Often Aki's instinct would go off because of her clumsiness, but other times it was not. Being a human in a youkai's society was a very dangerous thing. Youkai were not always the kindest creatures and especially not to humans. Most youkai regarded humans as inferior and thus not worthy of living. Aki remembered the countless times that Lady Izayoi's life was close to death's hand because of certain youkai's attacks. He was often also at the receiving ends of those attacks.

Now Aki worried about the possibility to why his instincts were going off. One, Kagome could have gotten simply hurt, but if that was the case his instinct would not be blaring right now; two, Kagome could very well be a repeat of Izayoi's youkai's attacks, this worried Aki plenty however this possibility was quite unlikely being that they were in the palace and nobody, youkai or not, would dare try anything in the palace. The last and third option was that some other unknown reason could be the cause and knowing now that this charge had all kinds of knacks for getting in trouble; it would not surprise him if this was the case.

As Aki neared her quarters, the deafening silence crawled through his brains and wrecked havoc with his worries.

Aki stopped in front of the entrance and stood there stiff. No sound came out of the girl's room. He strained his ears for any audible indicating sound of her heartbeat. Aki couldn't take it anymore. He slammed open the shoji doors.

The image that met his eyes was that of an unconscious Kagome lying awkwardly on the cushion mats with her face turned down. It took the beat of a heart for Aki to have Kagome cradled in his lap while he checked her pulse and any possible damages. Luckily he found no harm done to her, but her nonexistent pulse pierced his heart.

Desperately shaking her frail form, Aki called to her awake, "My lady, wake up! Lady Kagome," no response came.

Aki tried shaking her harder, "Lady Kagome, please wake up. Lady Kagome! Kagome, wake up please! You can't be dead! Please wake up!"

"Aki," the room fell into a chilling silence as Aki froze.

Too bad this was not the voice that Aki wanted to hear as he turned straight into amber orbs while still clinging protectively onto the girl in his arms.

There at the entrance of the shoji doors stood his Young Shukun, and boy did he not look pleased.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

A/N: Okay so I had this chapter typed for a while now, but then it nagged at me to make it better or change it a bit because it was kind of awkward, and such. So after doing that on and off I got really frustrated and then caught up in life. So then after some months, I went back and read it again and edited it, and now things didn't seem so bad and I'm as satisfied as I could be with it, I guess. So now you're probably really mad that I just left you with such a bad cliff hanger? Well, I am sorry to say this but I'm going to be going on another hiatus. Before you run me through with a knife, I would like the chance to explain. First yes I do have a life and it's getting really difficult at the moment. Second I would like to hold on until I am ahead with writing this fan fiction by at least 5 chapters. I find this fair because with 5 chapters ahead I could then easily update for you faster and more regularly. I am sorry but I need to really just sit down and write to get all these ideas running in my head out, and it just won't work if I only write and publish one chapter at a time, because ideas are easily lost sometimes. So gomen, but that's my decision. I hope to see you soon, and I promise that the next time I see you I will be out with 2 chapters as a treat and then go into regular weekly updates. Once again GOMEN.

-Ja ne, Miharu

P.S please review even if I know you are a bit mad at me, because it would really get me through some tough times if I can just hear how my story is doing for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I want to own Sesshoumaru!! Why can't Takahashi-san share!

A/N: Okay it's been over a year! GOMEN NASAI!! But that will all be explained in the author's note at the end.

* * *

A Perfect Vision

Chapter Five: Too Much Trouble

* * *

A figure clad in red weaved in and out of the trees in the canopy of the forest. The expression he wore was one of concentrated worry and the speed in which he moved, one of frantic urgency. The figure sniffed the air as if trying to pick up something, but before he found whatever it was that he was looking for a voice rang out in the forest. 

"Inu Yasha!" The voice called, making the figure stopped in his track and slowly descended to the forest floor.

"Did you find her?" asked the figure clad in red, now identified as Inu Yasha. _Kuso! Where in the seven hells is she!_

It seemed that the voice who called for him came from a small child like with red hair and piercing green eyes, and companying the child were two others, a woman clad in a black suit with a giant boomerang hung over her shoulder and a man clad in monk clothing with understanding purple eyes all riding on what seemed to be a big fire cat. The company regarded Inu Yasha's disoriented features for a moment before the purple eyed male decided to reply.

"No," the male replied with a regrettable shake of his head. "However, there is something you must see, Inu Yasha. We think it might be somehow connected to Kagome-sama's disappearance."

"Show me, monk."

Inu Yasha led by the group on the fire cat headed west from where he was. The thick layer of anticipation and worry loomed over him like a lover. The man clad in the monk attires could sense the waves of anxiety that came off of Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, don't worry, we'll find Kagome-sama" said the man trying to put Inu Yasha at ease._ Kagome-sama, please be alright_.

"But Miroku-san, what if a youkai came across Kagome-chan, or worst what if Naraku is involved. Kagome's Okaa-san had told Inu Yasha that it's been 3 days since she's left to return here. What if something has happened to her?" voiced the woman.

"Sango let us not get ahead of ourselves. There hasn't been any sign of Naraku in the vicinity, also Kagome-sama has always proven to pull through with the toughest situations, let us believe in her," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, Kagome Okaa-san is stronger than we think!" said the small fox child riding on the shoulders of Miroku.

"Yes, Shippo, Kagome-sama is a lot stronger than we think." Miroku confirmed.

"Keh. The wench has better be!" Inu Yasha voiced, trying to cover up the tension that coursed through his veins. "Now where is this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Down in that grove, Inu Yasha." Miroku pointed to the little grove down on their right.

Inu Yasha and company touched down into the little grove. From what he can see Inu Yasha noticed the ashy charred feel in the grove, and the plants and grass that turned to ash at the softest of touch.

"Can you pick up her scent, Inu Yasha?" asked Sango, "Shippo said he can't make out anything except for the power and ashy scent that seems to cover the area."

"Yes, Inu Yasha, can you make anything out where Shippo can't? The only thing I, myself, can sense is the power that was unleashed. It has the feel of purifying energy, miko energy. I believe it could belong to Kagome-sama. That is why I wanted you to check this place out," said Miroku.

Inu Yasha lowered himself to the grove's floor like a dog and sniffed. "I can pick up the smell of unleashed power and ash… wait…" taking a closer sniff, a scent entered his nose and clicked in his mind causing an angry growl to emit from Inu Yasha's mouth, "that bastard…"

"What is it Inu Yasha! Is Okaa-san in danger!" said little Shippo.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, what do you smell?" voiced Miroku.

"He was here," another growl emitted, "sometimes after this power was unleashed… He wasn't here for long, that's why I could only pick up a faint sense of him," another growl followed.

"Who!?" asked Sango.

"…grrr… Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

Somewhere between the girl stumbling out of his study with Aki going after her, and then finding her lifeless in the arms of his bodyguard, Sesshoumaru contemplated on whether this human girl was worth the trouble. Left alone inside his study he had examined over all that she was worth. Really was this human girl worth that much trouble? She had no connections to him whatsoever except for being an annoying hindrance that stuck to his bastard half-brother's side, thwarting his many plans to kill his brother. He admitted to himself that he found her a very interesting creature in that she went against everything that is accepted in this time period, not to mention to him she didn't fit in this age at all. And this was what he found so intriguing about her right? Was this worth the trouble? 

But what about her behavior and strange antics because for the entire time that she had been here which wasn't much (even less if one was counting the time she's awake which was only recently for she slept for two days), he was much entertained. The fact that she appeared fearless against him was strange; though sure she didn't know who he was quite yet. But even if she didn't, she had still figured out that he was youkai, and she being miko and human should be very afraid.

How she reacted to her sudden lost of vision also surprised him. She seemed to simply accepted it, and let things flow with the hope that he, deemed "savior" by her, would figure out a way to cure her. The faith and trust she puts into him was astonishing. She hasn't even known him for more than a day yet, well the "him" that she calls "Kyuu". Are all humans foolish like that or was it just her? Would he call this foolishness or something else? Surely this is foolishness.

So she intrigued him, entertained him, trust and put faith into him – "Kyuu", but does that make her worth it?

Sesshoumaru had contemplated this for the while until he felt a sudden sense of unease and the flash of his bodyguard outside his shoji door, and all that had led him to where they were now with the girl lifeless in the arms of his bodyguard and him by the door staring in.

Quicker than the blink of an eye Aki was thrown across the room, and Sesshoumaru had the girl resting on his arm. He began to walk out while calling to the recovering bodyguard over his shoulders.

"Aki, go get Hisa and meet me in my quarters. I will deal with you when this is all over."

"Yes, my lord," and with that the bodyguard dissipated in a flash heading to the healer.

With the girl in his one arm, Sesshoumaru walked to his quarters. Another turns of event in which the girl caused, and this time to say he was displeased was the understatement of the year. He looked down at her as he entered his quarters. She seemed lifeless, and if it was not for his excellent hearing that was above his bodyguard he would have regarded her as dead. The ever so faint beat that can only be picked up by his superior hearing loosened the tight knot of tension that he didn't notice until now a bit.

He sat her down onto his futon, and observed her. Did Inu Yasha go through this everyday? She seemed to be so much trouble. Gently he nudged her, but of course received no response. Curiously he went to touch her cheeks wondering if there was heat under the skin that would show some sign of life. But as soon as his fingers gazed her cheeks a jolt passed through the connecting touch that quickly ended when he pulled back. He glared at her lifeless form. _That has certainly never happened before,_ he thought.

Sensing the approach of Aki and Hisa he stood up and moved to the side waiting for the healer and bodyguard to enter.

"Young Shukun, what has happened?! The young lady, is she –," Hisa started to inquire but was cut off.

"She is alive, but her heartbeat is only at a miniscule rate. As for what happened, I would like to know myself." Sesshoumaru cold amber orbs fell onto Aki.

"Shukun-sama, I do not know. I had left to inquire for Kagome-sama's lunch, but on the way back my instinct went off to alert me of something wrong. That was when I rushed back to find Kagome-sama lifeless and unmoving. I thought she was dead." Aki replied on one knee bowed before Sesshoumaru.

"Hn… I will deal with you later. Hisa check her."

"Yes, Young Shukun," and the old Inu-youkai moved forward to check the young girl. Hisa moved to feel the girl's forehead however before she could make any contact she was blocked by an invisible barrier. She then tried to touch the girl through her clothes but there was no barrier there. She went back to trying to make skin contact but there was definitely a barrier blocking her. _Strange_, Hisa thought, _could it be…_

"Young Shukun, I need to test something out." Sesshoumaru gave a nod of permission. "Aki come here. Try to touch the young lady's forehead for me."

Aki moved from his position as asked and went to touch Kagome's forehead. However before he could make any sort of skin contact, the barrier stopped him abruptly causing him to pull back.

"There is a barrier."

"Aye, but how did you hold her before, were you not able to make contact earlier?"

"When I came to find her like this I had gathered her up from her lifeless position, but I don't believed I made any skin contact with her. When I checked her pulse it was done by hearing, thus I did not pick anything up, while the Young Shukun's hearing, which is superior, did, I assume. Why is it there a barrier Hisa-san?"

"Hmm…" Hisa contemplated. _Let's try again shall we…_ "Young Shukun, if you would please, can you try to touch the young lady's forehead for me, sire."

Having made the last contact and remembering that jolt that passed through them at contact, Sesshoumaru was a bit weary to do this. It wasn't the fact that he was troubled that there would be a barrier for it had already been proven that he could touch her. And the fact of the jolt happened did not really disturb him a great deal either. It was that fact that somewhere deep down he knew that if he was able to make contact with her now, the jolt or not included, this would somehow lead to meaning something more. And it was this something more meaning that left him weary. He was not quite sure if he wanted to have anything meaning more dealing with this brother's wench at the moment.

Inwardly sighing, Sesshoumaru moved forward accepting the inevitable. As soon as his fingertips touched her skin, he felt her energy and aura connected with his, and a warm sensation spread like wild fire throughout his being. _So the connection had been the jolt before… hmmm…_he thought.

"Hmm…" Hisa said, "That is interesting… You can stop now Young Shukun." Sesshoumaru removed his hand, and Hisa moved forward to check on the effect of the connection. "Hmm… I see…" she said.

"What is it Hisa-san?" asked Aki.

"Listen, Aki, can you hear her pulse now?"

Aki listened, and after a few seconds he was able to pick up the faint pulse now. "Yes, but how?"

Sesshoumaru just knew it. This was where Hisa explained the "something more part". Inwardly Sesshoumaru sighed his resignation.

"Young Shukun, Aki, it seems that the Lady here has something very interesting. At the moment it seems as though she has shut down into a stasis mode, where whatever that occurred earlier had caused her to go into this shock. What is interesting is that it is very rare for any being to have this ability because as of right now though her body is in shut down mode her inner self is trying to piece back parts of her soul and essence that has been broken from the shock. It is a form of regeneration of the soul, aura and spirit, and this is very rare indeed."

"As you know youkai can not do this for when a youkai's youki or soul is lost or diminished or shattered and broken, they die. The same goes with any spiritual user and even the average human will also die when their soul is shattered."

"However it appears that the Lady's soul is very big. Big enough to survive and regenerate even while it is shattered and fragmented into pieces like hers. I've found this out whilst I was searching through her essence and soul earlier. This rare case of hers I believe can only at the moment by myself be explained by the fact that she is such a pure being, and from this reasoning I believe I can now come up with an explanation to her lost of vision also."

"You see that when her soul and aura is shattered as it is, her body shuts down to regenerate itself. I believe that this is also the same reasoning for her eyes. Some very important part of her soul has shattered, and I believe that is the caused of her sudden blindness. It is then theorized that if that part is recovered her vision will return to her."

"I believe that she is recovering and regenerating slowly right now, and after soon she will be fine once again. But I also theorized that since her vision has been the first to go and has remained gone before the soul regeneration, that whichever part it is that rules over her vision, she subconsciously does not want it regenerated for if she had she would be able to see again very easily."

"But Hisa-san, that does not explain why there is a barrier around her and why it is only Shukun-sama that is able to touch her," said Aki.

"Patience young one, I am getting there. The barrier I believe is part of the built-in defense mechanism that would protect her when this happens, for without it she would be defenseless when in stasis mode."

"As to explain the Young Shukun's ability to contact her, I believe that this can be explained as a soul and aura connection catalyst. I am not quite sure but this is what I theorized from what I saw. It appears that somehow subconsciously the Lady's fragmented soul and aura is able to recognize the Young Shukun's soul and aura, and maybe because she trusts him that he is able to connect with her. There could be more but that is what I can tell of it so far. I also believe that forming this connection with you, Young Shukun, she is able to use your soul to help stabilize and speed up the recovery of her own. This is proven by your recent connection with her, Young Shukun, because now her heartbeat can be heard by Aki. That is why it is like a catalyst."

"As of right now, I am not quite sure on many things dealing with this rare case, and I will have to go back to look over my scrolls again in hopes of finding something about this. But for now I have no idea how long it will take her to recover alone without the synthesis of your soul and aura Young Shukun, so I believe it is best that you stay in contact with her for the time to help her recover. If I can see how long it takes for her to recover under the synthesis I can hopefully figure out how long it would be alone."

"Plus there is also the possibility that because her body is in stasis mode that she could be affected by fever or worst, so with the Young Shukun with her you can also watch over her." Hisa said with a knowing smile.

How he knew this was going to happen he wasn't sure, but anything that regards to this girl usually lead to problems for him, and he counted this as a definite problem. Sighing inwardly for the umpteenth time, he moved towards the girl and sat down beside her.

"Hn... I will see to her then, but for now you are both dismissed. Aki inform others that I am not to be disturbed, and Hisa return if you have anymore information for me."

"Yes, Young Shukun." Both Hisa and Aki echoed as they bowed and filed out of the room and closed the shoji door behind them.

Letting out a sigh now since he was the only one conscious in the vicinity, Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. Her wavy hair fan out around her and the only sign of life is the barely beating heart. _She is a lot of trouble_, he thought as he gently placed his hand by cheek and let the back of his hand make contact with it. Once again their aura and soul connected and meld together, and the warm sensation washed over him. He could feel the pull from her soul and aura and how it pulls at his and allows itself to be pulled. If this could be described it felt as if they were connected and sharing a blood transfusion, with the exception that this was energy, soul and aura instead of blood of course. He could hear the ever so slight increase of her heart beat little by ever so little.

Sesshoumaru let out a final sigh for the day as he leaned back onto the wall. _This will take some time…too much trouble. _Then giving into the warm sensation and humming of the joint aura and soul, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rested his mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay before I beg for mercy from people who waited a year for this and explain my long lapse of absence I want to make clear of something first so people don't flame me for plagiarism or something like that. 

Regarding the soul synthesis thing, I know that many of you will think this sounds familiar and if you've read "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" like I have I can totally understand you! Because I had thought of my soul synthesis part because I've read "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" long ago (I'm still sad that it's taken down and discontinued…). Anyways for the credit of first thinking of the soul synthesis thing I fully give to the author of "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" and I bow down to her brilliant mind for she is a great author. But however I've also read many more stories that came after hers and they have also borrowed this idea, so I don't see anything wrong with borrowing. I see it as a great idea, but I am not hereby copying everything exactly like it! Please trust me when I say that there is a difference between the syntheses that goes on in "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" and my own. For one the one in "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" can happen at anytime. Mine however is only needed and used when Kagome goes into body stasis. Also the synthesis in my story is part of her soul regeneration ability not a specific ability in itself like "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" where Kagome can synthesize with anyone's soul and only Sessh can synthesize with hers. So after explaining this I would like you to understand that although I had thought of my synthesis because it was inspired by "Laying Amongst Dokatsu" it is by no means the same.

Now moving on with my pled for mercy from readers, I am very sorry. I know my promise from the pervious chapter and I am sorry for not keeping it. From the last update to this update I have gone through much change. I have gone from living at home going to high school, to now no longer at home and stuck at a University earning my education. College has been a challenge and now that it's near the end of my last quarter here I must ask for your understanding of why this took so long. Being a science major is hard, being an engineering major is even tougher, and being a premed is plain life/social suicide. Now put it all together and that's what I am, bioengineering: premed. So now you can understand why this took so long. I am sincerely sorry.

In a better light I will try my best not to be so late with updates again. Try being key word for you must forgive me because no matter what school will always come first.


End file.
